Egocéntrico
by kari.lanzanita
Summary: Una noche lluviosa donde todo puede pasar, incluso, volver donde siempre debimos estar. Lali


Tenia éste one-shoot hace un tiempito, y me decidí a publicarlo. Espero que les gusten y comenten =)

**Egocéntrico**

Noche lluviosa como hacia mucho no había en Buenos Aires. Peter Lanzani estaba tirado cual bolsa de papas sobre el sillón intentado encontrar algo decente que mirar en la televisión de aire, hacia pocas semanas que se había mudado a su nuevo departamento en Palermo y todavía no tenia cable, ni internet, ni teléfono fijo, y encontrar algo un sábado a las 12 de la noche era una misión casi imposible, pero a pesar de haber pasado mas de dos horas haciendo zapping prefería seguir tirado ahí que salir e intentar caretearla que todo estaba bien.

La realidad era que no se podía quejar, en la parte laboral, todo iba bien. Después de separase de los Teen diez meses atrás, y de haber terminado con su papel en La Dueña, no había dejado de trabajar. Había filmado una película en España, que aun no se había estrenado, pero ya tenia unas criticas muy buenas y Quique Estevanez le ofreció hacer un papel protagónico en una novela que iba en prime-time, y estaba haciendo unos números excelentes. Además que tenia unas cuantas propuestas para el año siguiente. Pero había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar en su vida.

No podía entender como después de casi tres años, y con todas las cosas que tenia en su cabeza, la ultima persona en la que pensaba antes de irse a dormir en ella. Todas las noches le pasaba lo mismo, no importaba lo cansado, ni lo lejos de Buenos Aires o con quien estuviera, Lali era la ultima persona en la que pensaba en el día, siempre, todas las noches, no había excepción. Había hecho de todo para no pensarla, pero sin duda, esa era una manera de tenerla presente siempre, cuanto mas se proponía no pensar en ella mas lo hacía. No importaba lo que hiciera ella siempre estaba ahí, en su mente. Y convengamos que las redes sociales tampoco ayudaban mucho, porque si bien el no era el rey del twitter, si se pasaba horas leyendo lo que los demás escribían.

No es que pensara en Lali de una manera amorosa, no, porque el sabia que ella estaba _feliz_, y el también era feliz. Ella hacia su vida, y el la suya. O por lo menos era en lo que habían quedado cuando decidieron separarse y tenían que seguir trabajando juntos. Pero la realidad era que ya no trabajaban juntos y él no podía parar de pensar en ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cuáles eran sus nuevos proyectos? ¿Por donde salía? ¿Era feliz? O ¿Necesitaba de sus charlas como cuando eran adolescentes? ¿Pensaba en el, como el en ella? En ultimo año se la había cruzado un par de veces, después de la despedida del Orfeo habían tenido que hacer algunas presentaciones juntos, y después la había visto en algunos eventos, la mayoría de las veces acompañada del novio, por lo que no era _ella _el cien por ciento. Peter la conocía, sabia que situaciones la ponían incomoda, o como actuaria ella en determinado momento, así que sí, cuando Benjamín la acompañaba Lali se inhibía. No hacia mas que saludarlo dos segundos y salir corriendo de la situación.

El timbre sonó dos veces antes de que Peter se levantara del sillón, todavía no se acostumbraba al sonido del nuevo timbre.

-Hola- Dijo a través del teléfono

- Peter, soy Lali- Se podría decir que si uno de los integrantes de The Cooks le hubiera dicho que estaba en la puerta no se habría sorprendido tanto. –Peter, ¿me escuchas?-

-Si La, ahora bajo a abrirte-

Peter vivía en un quinto piso, por lo general usaba el ascensor, pero esa noche no tenía la paciencia para esperarlo. Bajo corriendo las escaleras en un tiempo record, y la vio a través del vidrio de la puerta del edificio. Lo primero que notó es que estaba empapada, algunos mechones lacios se le pegaban a la cara, mientras que el resto del pelo se le pegaba a la campera de cuero que tenia puesta y los jean seguramente no eran tan oscuros como los veía ahora. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Lo que mas le llamó la atención fue que tenia puestas un par de converse, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía tan bajita, quizás se había acostumbrado a verla siempre con tacos. Verla así lo único que le producía era ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla mas, su cara estaba libre de maquillaje, y sin duda, parecía unos cuantos años mas chica, tranquilamente podría ser esa Marianella de la primera temporada. Si la tenia que definir en ese momento con una palabra era vulnerable.

-Hola- dijo Lali con la voz un poco entre cortada. –Me parece que no era un buen día para salir a caminar, no?- Peter levanto unos centímetros la mirada de ella y observo como la tormenta no daba tregua, y sonrió levemente.

-Me parece que no-

Subieron por el ascensor pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra, Peter sabia que si ella se había tomado el trabajo de averiguar donde vivía, era que algo grave había pasado, pero que se lo iba a contar cuando estuviera lista. Lali por primera vez en su vida no encontraba las palabras, no sabia como empezar a contarle todo lo que había vivido esa noche.

-Lindo- Dijo Lali una vez que entraron al departamento.

-Si, bueno, estoy entrenando y…- Dijo Peter sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hablaba del departamento, Pitt- Lali sabia que estaba intentando romper el hielo después del momento un poquito incomodo del ascensor.

Peter veía como Lali recorría el departamento con la mirada, tampoco era que hubiera mucho para ver, las paredes del living, comedor y cocina seguían blancas, todavía no había terminado de comprar todos lo muebles y había un par de cajas por aquí y por allá que no había terminado de desempacar.

Él se acercó por detrás de ella y le dijo:

-Yo sé que se te ocurren un millón de ideas para decorar, pero te tendrías que cambiar- Lali suspiro y asintió. –Vení, que te doy algo de ropa-

Era increíble que hubiera seguido esa corazonada y terminado ahí. Hacia una hora, ni siquiera sabia donde se había mudado, tuvo que llamar a la casa de sus papás, a pesar de la hora, por suerte la atendió Juan Martin, quien sin hacer preguntas le dio la dirección. Pero sabia que él era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Agarro la remera y el joggin que le dio y se metió en baño para darse una ducha de agua bien caliente, como le ordeno Peter.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, su mente que estaba a mil por horas no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había pasado, pero también se entre mezclaban imágenes y situaciones con Peter, besos, caricias, escenas filmadas, teatros, giras, charlas, discusiones, de todo.

Cuando la vio vestida con su ropa, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara y que la ternura se apropiara de su corazón.

-Ya se, soy lo mas cercano a un enano de jardín que viste en tu vida- dijo ella ajustándose el cordón del joggin para que no se le cayera.

-Lali, ya te había visto con mi ropa puesta, lo que pasa es que fue hace mucho- Lali rodo los ojos y paso por al lado de el dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Qué estas cocinando? - le pregunto destapando la sartén -¿Estas cocinando?- Sorprendida era poco.

-Bueno, tampoco es que estoy cocinando, es un tostado nada mas-

-Si Claudia te viera- Dijo ella sonriendo, mientras seguía husmeando. –Ay! Me hiciste el te de jengibre y maracuyá, pero, a vos no te gustaba ese te-

-No me gusta, tenia jengibre porque estuve mal de la garganta la semana pasada, y el te de maracuyá, es de saquito, lo vi en el super y por impulso lo compré-

Sirvieron los tostados en un plato, le dio una taza de te a Lali y se sentaron en el sillón negro de cuero donde había estado tirado Peter minutos atrás.

-Bueno La, que paso?- Comenzó Peter cuando vio que Lali no tenia ninguna intención de empezar a hablar.

-Es un poco complicado- Por lo general a ella nunca que le faltaban las palabras y mucho menos con Peter, jamás se había puesto nerviosa con el, pero en ese momento no sabia como empezar.

-Te peleaste con Benjamín?-

-Mm, no precisamente- Peter levanto ambas cejas y la miro a los ojos midiéndola, realmente, no la veía mal, de hecho, estaba mas nerviosa que otra cosa, por lo que supuso que no se había peleado con su novio. Después de todo si se hubiera peleado con él, ¿no estaría destruida?

-¿Paso algo con tu familia? ¿Algún proyecto se cayo?- El seguía preguntando y Lali seguía evadiendo las respuestas, aunque sabia que mucho tiempo mas no iba a poder seguir evitándolo.

-En realidad si tiene que ver con Benjamín- dijo finalmente. –Seguramente debo tener algo para que todos mis novios me metan los cuernos-

-Yo no te… ¿lo viste con otra? Entonces, si te peleaste con Benjamín-

-Técnicamente, todavía no me pelee con nadie- Lali seguía tomando su te mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el sillón. Si tenia que ser realista se estaba tomando todo con bastante calma, demasiada calma, si debía ser autocritica.

-No entiendo La, vos no sos de las que se quedan calladas si ves a tu novio con otra-

-Es que no lo vi en vivo y en directo- Suspiro Lali, tenia que contarle todo ya si no se quería seguir enroscando. –Mañana cumpliríamos tres años, así que había decidido hacerle una sorpresa, yo sabia que hoy a la tarde no iba a estar en su casa porque grababa, y como yo tengo las llaves de su departamento entre directamente-

-No La, no me digas que..-

-No Peter, no lo encontré en la cama con otra, tampoco es un culebrón. Pero estuvo cerca- Tomo aire y siguió: -Busque una filmadora que tenía, para filmar un video sorpresa, empecé a filmar pero me quede sin espacio en la memoria. Imaginate la sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi los videos que tenía filmados-

-Ah no te puedo creer, se filmo?- Peter sabia que no debía, pero se le notaba en la cara la semi-felicidad que sentía. –Sorry, sé que no me tengo que reír, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan egocéntrico ¿vos como estas?-

-Es raro porque si me lo hubieras preguntado antes de que todo esto pasara, te hubiera dicho que me moría-

-Pero…-

-Pero lo único que sentí fue alivio. Estoy enojada, no te voy a decir que no, pero porque me humillo, y me siento engañada porque no es la persona que yo pensaba, él siempre me hablaba de la moral, y no se de cuantas cosas mas y mira como termino-

-Ay La, vení- Le dijo abrazándola, estar así era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si todo ese tiempo hubieran estado juntos. Ella acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y él le acaricio el pelo como lo había hecho siempre.

-Debo tener un imán-

-No Lali, yo nunca, nunca…-

-Peter, enserio que no es el momento para que te justifiques-

-No me estoy justificando, te estoy diciendo la verdad! Yo podía histeriquear con cuanta mina se me cruzara, pero nunca estuve con ninguna- Lali le puso un dedo en la boca y lo hizo callar, porque si tenia que definir su estado de animo en ese momento, la palabra exacta seria cansada, no solo física, si no también, emocionalmente. No quería escuchar las mismas excusas que le había dado siempre, quería que la abrazara y que se quedara callado, porque callado era como lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-Sabes que cuando vi el video, en lo único que pensé fue en todas esas personas que me decían que tenia que estar con vos- Peter sonrió y la acerco un poco mas a él.

-Lali, nosotros nos separamos porque estábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, no por otro motivo-

-No seas caradura Peter!- Dijo ella arrodillándose en el sillón y agarrándolo del cuello. –Yo te corte, porque mina que pasaba, mina que te encarabas-

-Ahh bueno, yo hasta recién pensaba que habíamos cortado de común acuerdo porque pasábamos un millón de horas juntos- Peter la agarro por la cintura y la sentó sobre el.

-No te hagas el vivo, Lanzani- Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que era feliz, pero ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que la felicidad estaba con él. Tener entre sus manos la cara de Peter era raro y tan normal a la vez, ahora se dejaba un poco de barba, y al tacto resultaba un poco rasposo, el lunar seguía estando en el mismo lugar. Los ojos le brillaban de la misma manera que años atrás cuando le decía cuanto la amaba, o cuando se escondían en algún recoveco del set de filmación para matarse a besos.

-¿Qué pasa Esposito? ¿De qué te estas acordando?-

-De esto-

Y lo beso.

Definitivamente era un Déja Vu tenerla otra vez. Y ahora que la tenia no la iba a dejar, ella era para él, y él era para ella, siempre había sido así, y en ese momento después de todo lo que habían pasado, no era la excepción. Estar con ella era ser él mismo, sin restricciones, sin dudas y sin reservas. La próxima vez que se cruzara con Benjamín le iba a agradecer por su egocentrismo.


End file.
